


Stormshadows (Rain Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [14]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: (never in a million years did I think I'd need that tag, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Is a Scaredy-Cat, Erik has Issues, M/M, Rain, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik and Charles and a thunderstorm...





	Stormshadows (Rain Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akasanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ficlets from Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291997) by [Akasanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Akasanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



It was a dark and stormy night.

Charles chuckled as the line flittered through his mind. It was apropos, though it was still a little before dusk and the storm just rolling in, wind and rain and shifting light creating an eerie stormscape.

Charles was at the desk in his study, trying to read a genetics journal, mostly watching the brewing storm, when the lights flickered. Charles groaned inwardly, rubbed the bridge of his nose, praying the power wouldn't go out. There was an ancient generator in the basement, but who knew if it actually still worked.

He went back to reading, until he became aware of a presence approaching down the hallway toward him. Erik. He was broadcasting low-level unease, and Charles tensed.

Erik entered without knocking, looking delectable in a black turtleneck and jeans. Charles couldn't tell what was bothering him, and he resisted the urge to peek.

“Would you fancy a game of chess?” Erik didn't look at him, just crossed the room and poured himself a tumbler of scotch.

“Certainly.” Charles wheeled over to the chessboard. “And if you'd pour one of those for me.”

Erik did so, then he took the seat across from Charles. He handed one glass to Charles, then took a healthy swallow from the other.

Lightning flashed, and the lights flickered again.

Erik flinched.

“Are you all right?”

Erik's pale eyes were shuttered. “Fine.” But he shifted uneasily as the storm continued to intensify.

“Is it the storm?”

“It's stirring up memories,” Erik admitted. “Usually I can tune them out, but not tonight. I hoped the chess would offer a distraction.”

“I think I know a better distraction,” Charles said quietly. He maneuvered around the chess table, got in as close to Erik as he could, took Erik's head in his hands, and kissed him.

_I like the way you think._

Charles chuckled silently. _You were hoping for this._

_Of course._

_Shall we move to the bedroom?_

_Yes._

Charles reluctantly let go of Erik.

And naturally that was when a bloody big bolt of lightning illumined the sky with eerie gold light, followed an instant later by thunder near enough to rattle the windowpanes.

Erik flinched again.

Charles squeezed his shoulder. “Come on, love. It will be all right.”

They headed up to the bedroom they shared, and once there, Charles did indeed keep Erik distracted until the storm ended.

Very, very distracted.


End file.
